


Fifty Years On

by Cerdic519



Series: The New Anglo-Saxon Chronicles [6]
Category: Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norman Conquest, Anglo-Saxon, Death from Old Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 1016 And All That. Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Years On

December 1066

Bad news travels fast, Dean thought bitterly. Three days ago William Duke of Normandy had been crowned King of England in Westminster Abbey, and despite their relative isolation up here in Warwickshire, the news of it had reached them yesterday, after only forty-eight hours.

He forced his tired body out of bed. An empty bed. A Cas-less bed. His beloved angel, the light of his life, had died earlier that year, never waking up one terrible February morning. Their sons had had to drag Dean away from his lifeless body, and the alpha had wept for days.

Yet life, they said, went on, and Castiel had left him a slew of instructions to carry out, the omega guessing (accurately as always) exactly how Dean would react to his death. The month before Castiel, the old King Edward had finally expired, leaving a succession that was frankly a mess, and a brother-in-law who had stepped in to take over. ,But beset on all sides by enemies – Normans, Danes, Scots and even his own brother Tostig – the odds had not looked good.

Castiel, naturally enough, had foreseen this, and that whoever came in to replace King Harold would probably set about grabbing land right, left and centre. Their sons – Scaden, Diniel and Cassiel, two alphas and an omega – were all married and had families of their own, and Castiel had left them advice on what he thought would happen, and what they might do to avoid it. He had enjoined them to do only one thing, and that, typically, was to take care of his mate. A water-mill down in Shipston was to be gifted to the local abbey in return for their taking Dean in, and the alpha had been safely installed in his new (and still Cas-less) home by early spring. All their sons lived fairly nearby, so he saw them often enough.

+~+~+

Every morning, Dean went and prayed in a small side-chapel which, unlike the main abbey, did not see much use. He liked the peace and quiet, and one of the stained glass windows reminded him a little of his husband, a noble knight setting out on a crusade, his banner fluttering high above him. A reminder that even the Holy Church had battles to fight, whilst Dean's life plodded aimlessly on.

A brother in the standard black robes came and knelt before the altar, almost invisible in the weak winter light filtering through the windows. He stood up and walked back towards the door, but paused at Dean's pew.

“Hullo, Dean.”

Dean blinked. It was impossible, but he new that voice. The voice that had been his constant companion for nearly half a century.

The brother reached up to slide his hood back, and sure enough it was Castiel. The same blue eyes, the same impossible hair, the same steady gaze. Except....

Dean had never considered himself truly smart, but he knew that seeing his husband as he had been back in that London office when he had been hiding from his father could only mean one thing.

“I'm dead, aren't I?” he said softly.

“Yes”, Castiel said simply. “I have come to take you up. To Heaven.”

Dean stared in surprise, then stood up. He reached forward almost tentatively, and ran a hand over that ivory cheek. A perfect beauty, unmarked and unscarred by age.

As, he realized, was his own hand. He looked back and saw himself kneeling there, in a final prayer which would never be completed. He turned back to his angel.

“You waited for me”, he said softly.

“I will always wait for you”, Castiel said simply. “In all our existences, I will always be yours, Dean Winchester. Come. It is time.”

He drew Dean into a tender kiss, then led the way out of the chapel. His husband followed happily, until something struck him.

“Wait a minute”, he said, stopping. “What do you mean, all our existences?”

Castiel smiled.

“This is but another chapter in our story, beloved”, he smiled. “Further tests lie ahead, including one time when our first encounter in a farm building does not really go that well....”


End file.
